Tears Of An Angel
by karithekarbear
Summary: A songfic to the song "Tears of an Angel" by Ryan Dan. Warning! Femmeslash. Don't like, don't read. Characters: Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Nick Jonas and Joe Jonas.


Narration

_Lyrics_

_Thoughts_

**Letter**

Demi slipped out of bed silently and took her suitcase out of the closet. She had packed that afternoon, while Selena was at work. She quietly changed into her travel clothes and took her suitcase downstairs. She walked sadly out to her car and placed the suitcase in the trunk, then went back inside with the letter she had written for Selena, explaining why she was leaving. She set the envelope down and kissed Selena on the forehead. Selena shifted in her sleep. "I love you," Demi whispered. She quickly walked out of the room before she changed her mind about leaving. She got into her car and drove away without looking back.

An hour or so later, Selena woke up. She stretched happily, with a smile on her face. "Dems?" she called into the silence. "Dems? Where are you?" Selena stumbled out of bed and called for the girl again. "Demi? Demi, quit playing around. Where are you?" She glanced around the room and saw an envelope perched on the side table. She crossed over to it and picked it up to see her name scrawled on the front in Demi's familiar handwriting. Confused, she turned the envelope over and pulled out the letter that she found inside. She sat on the edge of the bed and opened the letter carefully, almost afraid of what she would find. She began to read aloud.

**Dear Selena,**

**By the time you read this, I will be gone. I can no longer stay here. I don't deserve you, and I can't betray Nick anymore. He is my best friend, and your husband. He loves you very much, and I know that you love him. He needs you, and so do Devon and Josie. I know you hate to leave them at night, when you come to see me. They deserve the childhood you and I never had, and with me around, they will never get it. I'm sorry I took away so much of your time with them. I never should have done that to you, or to them. I wish I'd realized a lot sooner that I loved you, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if I'd realized I loved you before Nick came along, things would have been different. I wish we had more time. My plane leaves at 10, and after that I won't bother you anymore. You can have the perfect life you always wanted, and I won't interfere. Please don't try to find me. Goodbye, Selena. I love you.**

**Demi**

Selena dropped the letter on the floor in shock. "She's gone," she whispered to herself. "She's gone."

_Cover my eyes/Cover my ears/Tell me these words are a lie_

She closed her eyes and prayed it was a dream.

_It can't be true/That I'm losing you/The sun cannot fall from the sky_

When she opened her eyes, nothing had changed. Demi was really gone. Tears slowly made their way down Selena's face.

_Can you hear Heaven cry/The tears of an angel/The tears of an angel/Tears of an angel/The tears of an angel..._

She glanced absently at the clock and saw that it was 9:17 in the morning. _How can it only be 9:17? It feels like it's been hours since I woke up._

_Stop every clock/The stars are in shock/The river won't run to the sea_

Selena remembered something in Demi's letter. She picked up the letter and re-read it. _10. She said 10. I can reach her. I can bring her back._

_I won't let you fly/I won't say goodbye/I won't let you slip away from me_

She dressed at lightning speed, not caring what she looked like. She zipped down the stairs and grabbed her keys, then drove like a demon to the airport. When she got there, she burst through the doors, then ran to the first receptionist she saw. "Can I help you?" "I need to find out which plane she's on!" "Who, Miss? Who do you need to find?" "Her name is Demetria Lovato," she said quickly. The receptionist typed on her keyboard. "Miss Lovato booked a plane to Dallas. The plane will be leaving from gate A19." Selena took off. "Thank you!" she called over her shoulder. She reached gate A19 and searched frantically for Demi, but she was nowhere in sight. Selena ran to the window to see Demi's plane take off, and she pressed her palms against the window. Tears slid down her face as she realized she had just lost her soulmate.

_Can you hear Heaven cry/The tears of an angel/The tears of an angel/Tears of an angel/The tears of an angel..._

Selena drove back to Demi's apartment and crawled back into the bed, burying her face in the sheets and breathing in Demi's scent. Her cellphone rang and she glanced at the screen to see that Nick was calling her. She threw the phone across the room and pulled the blankets over her head. She curled herself up into a ball and wept for her loss. Only when Nick came to Demi's apartment did she find the strength to move. "Sel? Are you ok?" Selena hugged herself and shook her head. "Demi - she's gone," she whispered. "Gone?" "Gone." Nick held her in his arms as her tears started again. "She left me. She left because of me." Nick looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" Selena simply handed him the letter. As he read, he slowly withdrew from her. "You were cheating on me? With Demi?" "I love her," Selena whispered. Nick shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me?" "We have two children, Nick. I couldn't simply tell you I was in love with my best friend and leave them. What kind of mother would I be if I had done that?" "It would have been better than sneaking around," he said pointedly. "You think I don't know that?" she shot back. Nick sighed. "Do you know where she went?" "Dallas," Selena replied absently. "Then go after her," Nick said. Selena looked up at him. "What?" "You love her, don't you?" She nodded. "Then go after her," he said, a sad smile on his face. "But - what about you?" she asked in shock. "Don't worry about me," he replied. "I'll be okay. But you won't be, I know that. I guess I always knew you loved her, I just didn't want to believe it. Now I know, and you have to go after her because I know that without her, you'll die inside." "Are you sure?" "Of course I'm sure, Sel. Now go," he said, pushing her towards the door. She turned around for a split second. "Thank you," she said - and then she was gone.

_So hold on/Be strong/Everyday, hope will grow_

It took Selena two days to get to Dallas, and even longer to find Demi. Once she found Demi's apartment, she knocked frantically on the door. A tall, handsome young man opened the door. "Can I help you?" "I'm looking for Demi, is she here?" "Joe? Who's at the - Selena?" "Hey, Dems." Demi stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "What are you doing here? I told you not to look for me." Selena looked away. "I know, but...I couldn't let you go. I need you, Demi. I need you more than you know because I love you. I love you more than anything in the entire world, besides my children. No one could ever replace you, Demi. I can't live without you."

_I'm here/Don't you fear/Little one/Don't let go/Oh.../Don't let go/Oh.../Don't let go/Oh..._

Demi sighed. "Sel, I know it may seem like you can't live without me, but I know you are strong. I know you will let me go. Maybe not now, maybe not even for a long time, but I know you will. I know you will get through this, and your marriage with Nick will be stronger than ever." Selena shook her head. "He already knows about you and I, Demi. He's the one who told me to go after you." Demi looked away, her eyes showing that she was hiding something. "Dems, what is it?" Demi looked back at Selena. "Sel, Joe...he's my boyfriend." Selena felt like all the air had been stolen out of her lungs. No. No, no, no. She has to be lying. But when she looked into Demi's eyes, she could see that this was true. Demi had really moved on.

_Cover my eyes/Cover my ears/Tell me these words are a lie..._

Selena woke with a gasp. "Sel? Are you ok?" Selena glanced down at the brunette lying by her side, and she smiled lovingly at her. "I'm fine, I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep, love." "Ok," replied Demi tiredly. She was fast asleep again within moments. Selena laid her head back down and breathed deeply for a few moments before falling into a deep, restful sleep.


End file.
